In many communication networks, charging detail records (CDRs) are used by service providers as a basis for billing customers. In general, CDRs are formatted collections of information about chargeable events (e.g., the time of setup of a call, the duration of a call, an amount of data transferred via a connection, and the like). In many mobile communication networks, CDRs typically are generated by the mobile gateway (MG), which forwards the CDRs to a charging data function (CDF), which in turn forwards the CDRs to a charging gateway function (CGF). Disadvantageously, however, when the CDF fails, CDRs that were buffered by the CDF for transmission to the CGF at the time of failure may be lost, thereby resulting in lost revenue for the service provider.